Tail of Hearts
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: A girl fights darkness and saves her friends. She soon finds out the truth about the whole adventure.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or FairyTail**

 **Part 1**

As I walked the streets with darkness taking over my heart, I tried to summon the light needed to push the darkness away but couldn't. Instead I fell to the ground unconscious from the pain. I lay there waiting for someone to notice me.

It was getting late and Natsu was making his way back to the guild from Lucy's house. He didn't get far when he spotted a girl lying in the street. He went over to see if she was alright to find that she was unconscious. He decided to take her to Lucy's house, so he picked her up and walked back the way he came from.

Lucy had finished showering when she came into her room and saw Natsu sitting on her bed with a girl lying on it. "What are you doing here again, Natsu?" she asked. Natsu sat up and turned to Lucy. "I found her lying unconscious in the street so I brought her here." he answered. "You could've brought her to the guild!" screamed Lucy. "I had no idea where to put her there." said Natsu.

I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. Darkness formed itself in my vision. It smiled viciously at me. "Soon, your heart will belong to me." It said darkly.

Natsu and Lucy stopped talking and turned to me as I sat up. Holding my hands in front of me, I summoned light. Whispering to myself that my heart belongs to me, I turned the power towards me and attacked my heart.

It had just made it worse. I cringed on the bed as darkness corrupted my heart some more. Natsu came over, hoping he could help. My hands clutched at my chest, wanting the pain to go away. I fell unconscious again.

Natsu stared at me with worry, wondering what could be doing this to me. He had noticed me clutching my chest, and wondered what was happening under my shirt. As he began to lift the shirt, Lucy smacked his hand.

"Ow, what was that for?" he cried.

"Whatever you were gonna do, don't do it." she said. Natsu frowned at her. "I was gonna check if she was wounded, for your information." he said.

"Oh. Then let me so it doesn't look weird." she said.

"Wouldn't it look weird if either of us did it." said Natsu.

"Oh. Then you do it." said Lucy.

He lifts the shirt and stares wide-eyed at a large dark spot on the girl's chest. Lucy gasps. "What kind of wound is that?" she asked.

"Maybe it's some kind of disease." suggested Natsu.

"Maybe Master Makarov knows what it is." said Lucy. Natsu pulls the shirt down and stands up. "Yeah. We'll take her to him tomorrow. Meanwhile, she can rest here in your room." said Natsu, already heading out the door. "What!? Natsu! Get back here right now!" screamed Lucy.

"See you tomorrow, Luwinda." said Natsu before heading outside. "It's Lucy!" yelled Lucy, frustratingly getting dressed for bed.

The next morning Lucy wakes up to Natsu standing in her living room. "Can't you knock?" she said grumpily. She goes back to sleep, which is on the couch because I was lying on her bed. Natsu goes over to her and shakes her awake. "Come on! We gotta take her to the Master." he said. Lucy sits up and rubs her eyes. "Then go get her. I'll be with you in five minutes." she said. Natsu heads into the room that I'm resting in and finds me still out cold. He feels my forehead and finds it freezing cold. He wraps me in Lucy's blankets and picks me up, then leaves.

Walking into the guild, Natsu runs into Gray. "Not right now, Gray. Can't you see I'm busy." said Natsu, walking past him. Gray walks with him to the bar where Makarov is. "What's with the girl?" asked Gray.

"I don't know. You tell me." said Natsu, lifting my shirt up. Gray winced at what he saw. "Looks like you burned her pretty badly." said Gray. Natsu turned on Gray angrily. "I didn't burn her! I found her like this!" said Natsu angrily.

"Calm down, Natsu." said Makarov, stopping a fight from happening. Natsu looked calmly at the Master. "Yes Master." he said.

Makarov examines me for a while, then looks at Natsu, surprised. "This girl is not from this world!" he said.

"Then she's an alien?" said Natsu, surprised by the Master's look of surprise.

The doors to the guild burst open and a boy with spiky brown hair, a duck, and a dog walked in. The boy scans the room until his eyes settle on the girl lying on the counter. He runs over to her, screaming her name in excitement. "Sarah!" he yelled. He looks at me and sees the dark spot spreading across my body. "Oh no. The darkness is taking over her heart. The only thing to do now is go in and stop it myself." he said. The duck and the dog protest but the boy holds out his keyblade and points it at me. My body glows along with Sora and his keyblade. Everyone in the guild just watches in amazement. The glow stops and Sora disappears. Donald and Goofy run up to me. "Now what are we going to do? We can't carry her to the ship by ourselves." said Donald, oblivious to the people around them.

"Maybe they can help." said Goofy, noticing the others.

"Relax, Goofy. We'll just wake her up. Thunder!" said Donald, casting magic. A shock of lightning strikes my heart, making the darkness spread to my arms and legs. I wake up, cursing Donald.

"You idiot! Didn't you think to remember that Sora's in my heart!" I screamed at Donald.

Donald looked shocked and embarrassed when he remembers. "Oh, sorry." he apologized. My head feels dizzy and I almost fall off of the counter but Natsu manages to hold me up. Darkness formed in my vision again. It looked at me with a devilish grin on its face. "Your heart's submitting itself to me as fast as I thought." It said. I cast a shield spell over my heart and in my vision I see a barrier come between me and the darkness. "Your shield won't protect you forever." It said.

The darkness clears and I get up off the counter. "I…I have to go." I said weakly. Natsu grabs my arm to stop me but I pull it away.

Walking out the doors of the guild with Donald and Goofy right behind me, something hits me, but before I fall someone catches me. Natsu runs out to find an enemy. "Gajeel!" yelled Natsu.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the fire breather." said Gajeel. He places me on his shoulder.

"What are you planning to do with her?" said Natsu, so angry that flames appeared in both his fists. Gajeel doesn't say a thing and flies off.

At the Phantom Lord guild hall, Gajeel throws me on the ground as the guild's Master for Phantom Lord walks in. "That power that comes from her. It reeks but it seems strong." said Jose. I scream in pain as the darkness spreads some more, growing darker at the start. "Even she can't handle its power." said Jose. As he leaves the room, Natsu bursts through the ceiling all fired up. Gajeel turns to face him. "Fool. There's no way you can save her." he said.

"Then at least I can try." said Natsu coming at Gajeel with a flaming fist. Gajeel hits him midair with an iron fist.

As they fight, Sora figures it is pointless fighting from inside Sarah's heart. He goes to leave but is caught in a cage. The dark figure of a man appears outside the cage. "Fool. You've been helping me the entire time." It said. Sora looks at it angrily. "Well, you've just lost your help." he said breaking the cage with one blast from his keyblade.

Sora appears outside of Sarah's heart. He sees her lying there with eyes closed. He calls forth his keyblade and stands over her with the blade raised over her heart. As the darkness completes its control over me, Sora plunges the keyblade into my heart and the darkness clears in a flash of light. I open my eyes and stand up to see Gajeel and Natsu still fighting each other.

Gajeel stops for a moment and looks at me. He sends a fist of iron towards me. Before it reaches me, I summon my energy, then holding out my hand toward the metal, I shout my command, "Iron, bend!"

As the iron obeys, Gajeel yells out in pain, for the metal is his arm. He brings his arm in and nurses it. Natsu stares, mouth open in amazement.

Sora turns to me. "Time to go now." he said. I turn toward the wall and break away a huge gap with a burst of magic. "I'm not finished yet." I said pointing to the strands of darkness heading off to the mountains. I prepare to head off in the direction the darkness went but Sora stops me. "Careful. You could fall." he said indicating that we were on a high floor. I looked at him and winked. "Who said I was walking there." I said before flying off. Natsu tags along, then Sora comes using glide.

On the mountain…

Darkness forms the castle that is known to Sora as,

 **HOLLOW BASTION**

 **End of Part 1**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or FairyTail nor am I affiliated with either of them in anyway.**

 **Part 2**

Natsu found himself at the bottom of the Rising Falls. _What is this place?_ he thought wondering where he was. He looks up and catches a glimpse of something dark. Looking for a way up, he sees what look to be floating glaciers. Leaping from glacier to glacier he makes his way to the top and finds himself facing dark creatures. They swarm around him and he attacks them with his fire.

He gets to the door of the castle and with a fist of fire, he breaks them down.

I wake up to find myself in the Grand Hall. I see what looks to be the embodiment of Riku possessed by Ansem and know that it is not but darkness itself. It turns to me and smiles evilly. "Soon the keyhole will be complete and the door to darkness will be opened." It said.

I scoff at it, obviously annoyed at what it just said. "I thought your goal was to get my heart." I said. It closes its eyes and folds its arms across its chest.

"You misunderstand me. Taking your heart is all too easy. It's the waiting for you to give in to darkness that's hard." It said. While it wasn't looking, I turned and ran for the exit. Once it opened its eyes, it saw her running out of the room. It decided not to chase me, for it had other plans, especially involving Sora.

Sora sat up with a hand to his head. "Where am I?" he asked no one in particular. He looks around and finds himself in a familiar place underneath Hollow Bastion. Jagged rocks jutted out of the glossy floor that seemed to be water. Sora found himself sitting in the water and when he stood up, water dripped from his pants. Gliding all the way over here from that building had landed him in the Waterway. Dripping wet, he makes his way to the dungeon and from there he rises up on a platform, and then makes his way to the lift stop. No Heartless appeared to stop him. _Why isn't there any Heartless? What am I here for and who's hogging all the bad guys?_ he thought, heading further into the castle.

In the entrance of the castle Natsu looks around since everything about this place was new to him. He walks to the center of the room and suddenly his dragon senses pick up a strange scent. He looks up and sees a large-bodied creature appear right above him. Natsu avoids being squished by this big fat enemy and hurls a fireball at it, which hits its big fat belly and does no damage. Natsu stares at it in shock. It comes charging at him, knocking him a few paces away and then it jumps up and down making the ground shake. Natsu stands firmly, keeping his balance. He turns and runs up the nearest pillar, flips in midair, and shoots fire at the creature's head. He shoots one more fireball at the creature's back and it fades away, defeated. Natsu lands in the center of the room and thought that if it ever got worse than that, his friends would be here to back him up.

Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy grew tired of waiting for Natsu to come back so they find themselves in the ruined tower of the Phantom Lord guild where Natsu, Sarah, and Sora were before they flew off toward the mountains. They found Gajeel asleep against the wall cradling his arm. Erza walked up to the big hole in the wall and looked out toward the mountains. Pointing to the mountains she tells the others, "There. They must be in that castle." The others walk over to see what Erza's pointing at. Once they see the castle they exit the Phantom Lord building and head for the mountains.

I run into the chapel and Gargoyles appear, surrounding me. I wipe them out in one circular swing with Oblivion and kept running. I had to find my friends.

Sora ran into the High Tower and stopped. He couldn't believe what he saw. Xehanort was standing in the center of the room. "Xehanort! What are you doing here?!" said Sora in an unkind way. Xehanort smiled at him.

"Why, I'm here for you, Sora. You'll make an excellent vessel." he said. Sora stands back, offended.

"Yeah, well not for you!" he said before attacking Xehanort. His blade swings right through Xehanort, doing no damage. Sora stands back, shocked.

"What's the matter, boy? You can't fight?" asked Xehanort. Sora just stares and starts shaking his head.

"Y-you're not Xehanort." Sora said, nervously. The fake Xehanort smiled.

"You've known me all too well unless it's Riku who does." said the fake Xehanort. Sora steps forward, fists clenched.

"You better keep Riku out of this!" said Sora, angrily.

Someone enters the High Tower through the entryway right behind Sora. "Why would you want to keep me out of this, Sora?" said a familiar voice. Sora turned around to see-

"Riku!" said Sora, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing. Kairi and I are worried. You took off without us knowing where you'd be and when you'd be back. Explain yourself." said Riku. Sora took a deep breath and told Riku his story. Riku stood by the entryway facing Sora while listening with interest. When Sora was finished Riku started speaking, "So you'd rather spend time with your friends from other worlds than with me and Kairi. Fine, Kairi and I don't need a friend like you."

"Riku, don't be like this. It isn't you." said Sora soon realizing the truth in his words, "Wha-? You're not Riku! What's going on here!?"

Fake Riku smiled warmly at Sora. "It's called revenge." said fake Riku, smile turning into an evil grin. Sora stood shocked at realizing what he truly faced.

I ran out to the High Tower and was going to continue to the next floor below, when I heard a familiar voice. I jumped down the steps to find Sora lying on the ground. I run over and kneel next to him. Lifting half his body off the ground, I pull him close in a tight hug. Sora wakes up taking deep, slow breaths. Tears streamed from my eyes and dripped onto Sora's face. He pulled away from me and put a reassuring hand on my cheek. I smile at him, eyes wet with tears. "D-darkness…" Sora began but was cut off when something entered the tower. I looked up to see darkness staring me in the face.

"What did you do to him?" I asked regarding Sora. Darkness smiles in a kind way, which is odd for something so dark to do.

"I was teaching him a lesson on respecting those that are greater than him." It said. I glared at it angrily.

"You're just mad because he defeated you twice and you didn't defeat him at all." I said.

"I was close once, but those friends of his helped him in the end." It said.

"Now it is my turn to exact revenge upon him. I will not let anyone stand in my way."

While fighting off a bunch of Darkballs, Natsu crashes down a few floors, and ends up in a secret area of Waterway. He gets up to find the room a mess of some kind of metal fencing and crumbled walls. Seeing a treasure chest in the corner of the place he goes over to it and tries to open it. When that fails, he stops trying and thinks of another way. He thought to himself, _maybe there's a secret knock that will open it._ He taps with a fist and nothing happens. Picking up a metal rod out of the mess, he uses it to tap on the chest. It opens and he takes a look inside. A few elixirs and potions were inside. He digs through the chest until he finds a moon shard. The glossy crystallized crescent had a warm glow to it. Natsu wondered what it was used for. Quickly wrapping it in his scarf he puts it in his pocket, and then heads back to the castle gates.

Lucy found her way to the castle door and turned to call the others who then came up behind her. Erza takes one look at the castle's doors and knew that Natsu was somewhere in there. Happy flew toward the entrance with a big smile on his face. He knew he'd find his friend here. As soon as Gray made his presence known, they all made their way into the castle.

Their search for their friend began without them even realizing the situation that would endanger themselves.

Will Natsu save his friends? Will Sarah defeat the Darkness?

 **End of Part 2**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or FairyTail**

 **Part 3**

I faced darkness with courage. I wouldn't let it have its way with my friends. In my right hand I summon Oblivion. The black blade gleamed as I held it in front of me in defense. Darkness gave a cold laugh. "You really think you can beat me?" It asked.

"I won't let you get away with whatever you've planned for my friends!" I yelled angrily.

"Don't let that anger take hold of you or I might have your heart sooner than later." It said using reverse psychology.

"Don't play games with me! I'm sick of your games!" I said, still mad.

Darkness walks up to me and puts a hand on my blade. "It's you that plays games with me, Sarah." It said, "For I am nothing but a pawn in your mind."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You're the one that keeps letting me in." It said.

Keyblade still in hand, I hold my head in frustration. _I'm letting him in? Why would I do that? He's darkness._ I thought.

"What is it that you want from me, Sarah?" It asked.

 _What do I want from him? I want him to leave my friends alone._ I've accepted my answer but the question kept turning in my mind. _What do I want from him?_

 **xxx**

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy admired the decoration of the entrance of the castle. It was something they'd never seen before other than Magnolia's cathedral. As Happy examined one of the pots in the room, a tremor sent a vibration throughout the castle causing Happy to knock it to the ground. The pot had broken and appeared to have had small green orbs in it. Happy picked one up and was about to put it in his mouth when Lucy slapped it out of his hand.

"You don't know where that came from, Happy!" she whispered angrily.

"But it came from that pot." Happy explained, pointing at the shattered pot.

Lucy looked at the mess and then back at Happy. "I mean you don't know what they are so they could be poisonous." she said.

"Oh, okay." Happy said flying over to Erza, who was by the door to the lift stop. She peered into the dark hall cautiously.

"It's clear, I think." said Erza turning to her comrades. Gray and Lucy walk up to her.

"Are you sure, Erza? You don't just think something and say that it's clear." said Gray, degrading Erza for her knowledge of things.

"I am sure." said Erza looking angrily at Gray, "Don't humiliate me ever again, Gray."

"Yes, ma'am." Gray said, realizing he'd spoken badly of Erza.

They enter the hall into the lift stop and keep heading up.

 **xxx**

Natsu found himself in the entrance. He had felt the tremor and foreboded what was going to happen next. He saw a door a ways from the lift stop entrance and walked through it. He was trapped in a short little area by bookshelves. There was some books missing from the shelves. Natsu found one and picked it up. It was yellow with decorative binding. He walks over to the shelf with dark yellow books and sees a red one. _Maybe if I put the books on their right shelf, the bookcase will move for me._ He thought, taking the red book in his other hand and walking to the other shelf.

Placing the red book on the shelf, the bookcase moves as Natsu suspected. He does the same with the other bookcases, getting confused between the two yellows, and having fun while he did it. He ends up revealing another secret entrance and finds another treasure chest. Since he didn't have a metal rod for this one, he went back into the library and took the lamp from the desk.

Tapping the lamp lightly on the chest, it opens. He looks inside to see useless junk that he doesn't need. Throwing the chest away and the lamp, he gets on a lift that takes him to the center of the lift stop. Another treasure chest is there but Natsu doesn't bother opening it. Instead he goes back and enters the upstairs part of the castle entrance. He looks down at the bottom floor and sees a broken pot that he didn't notice before. He also sees the little green orbs within the mess. He jumps down from the second level of the room and walks over to pick one of the orbs up. After smelling that it was safe, he pops it into his mouth. He instantly feels his body strength come back to full health. _Now I'm ready to find my friends._ He thought, heading towards the entrance to the lift stop.

 **xxx**

 _What do I want from him?_

Darkness looked at her, eager for her answer. Getting impatient, it gives her another question. "Let me make this easier for you. What do you want that always brings you here?" It asked.

 _What do I want? That always brings me here? What does that mean? What I want is here? In Hollow Bastion?_ "What do you mean by "here"?" I asked. I didn't entirely know what it meant. Did I want something that always brought me to Hollow Bastion?

"I meant "your mind" when I said "here"." It replied.

"My mind? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, still lost.

"Are you really here, Sarah? Where are you right now?" It began its explanation with two questions.

 _Where am I? What kind of question is that? Am I really here? Is this a dream?_ "Are you saying that I'm dreaming?" I asked.

"Dreaming. You're dreaming but you're awake." It explained.

 _I'm dreaming but I'm awake? Then I can wake up and all this will be over._ I closed my eyes and pinched myself to wake up, then I opened my eyes to find that I was still in Hollow Bastion on the High Tower. I sighed sadly. "I'm not dreaming. If I was I'd be awake by now since I did that." I said.

Darkness smiled. "Then consider yourself in a nightmare that you can't escape." It said.

I stared shocked at what it just said. _Am I really in a nightmare? Then I have to destroy the monster-and that monster is darkness._ I swung my blade into action, positioned for battle.

Darkness foresaw what I was going to do and turned into his battle form- Sephiroth. He pulled out his blade and pointed it at me, which was so long that it almost touched my nose. "And in a nightmare you could die." It said before it started attacking.

 **xxx**

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy found themselves on a lift just outside that was bigger than the other lifts. It slowly began to move them across to the other platform. Happy began humming to himself while Lucy stood with her arms folded and foot tapping. Gray stood without his shirt for some reason while Erza looked out at the scenery which was so foggy that you couldn't see Fiore at all.

It wasn't until they were halfway there when Happy was swallowed up by darkness all of a sudden.

"Happy!" screamed Lucy in fear. Just then, she was swallowed by darkness too.

"Lucy!" screamed Erza.

"Happy!" screamed Gray.

They stood there in shock wondering what happened to their friends. The lift stopped at its destination and they got off. Erza, sensing the tension between them, said, "It's best if we move on, Gray. Lucy and Happy would want us to find Natsu."

"I can't bear to lose them. They were trusted friends." Gray said sadly.

"I know. I trusted them too." said Erza.

They moved on up. Getting to the High Tower, they heard fighting going on the other side. They ran to the other side to find Sarah fighting a guy with long silver hair and a long sword. They also saw Sora lying on the ground a ways from the two who were fighting.

"Sarah!" Erza called out to me. I looked over to see Erza get swallowed by darkness.

"No!" I scream, angrily throwing slashes at darkness.

"Ice make: Lance!" commanded Gray, joining in the fight.

"No Gray! This is my fight, alone!" I call out to him to stop fighting. Darkness slashes at my chest, attempting to wound me again. I dodge his attack, barely missing his blade.

"I won't leave you behind!" yelled Gray amongst the clashing of steel and ice.

"Go find Natsu and the others!" I literally scream the orders at him. I block an attack from darkness's steel cold blade.

"But the others disappeared into nothingness! I can't find them!"

"You'll find them! I know you will! Just head on up to the Grand Hall! I have a feeling that they're there!" I jabbed my blade at darkness but it deflected it.

"How intuitive you are, Sarah. You knew where they would be without asking me." said Darkness, its blade clashed firmly against mine.

"They're in the Dark Depths, aren't they?" I asked, putting all my strength into keeping his blade from cutting my skin.

Darkness says nothing as he smiles ruefully while backing away and swinging its sword at me. Gray backs out of the fight thinking, _Dark Depths? Where is that? She said to just go on ahead so the Dark Depths must be in the Grand Hall._ He heads on up to save his friends, worried that he might get swallowed by darkness too.

 **xxx**

Natsu makes his way to the High Tower and sees Sarah fighting someone he didn't know.

"Sarah?" he looked at me confused.

"Natsu!" I said rather exhaustedly as I took notice of him. "Gray is up in the Grand Hall! Go to him!"

Natsu looked towards the giant steps then back at Sarah. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine! Just go save your friends!" I reassured him.

"And take me with you! I could be useful in saving your friends!" yelled Sora, who had gotten up and was now standing as if nothing bad had happened to him.

I and Natsu looked over at Sora, surprised that he'd woken up already. Since I looked away, darkness took the opportunity to stab me in the chest.

"Sarah!" screamed Natsu and Sora both.

Natsu ran up to it and Fire Dragon Iron Fisted darkness in the face while Sora ran to Sarah's side and held me like how I'd held him before my fight with darkness.

"Now the door to darkness will be complete!" Darkness said, disappearing as Natsu's fist came in contact with it.

"Sarah…" Sora said softly as tears leaked from his eyes this time. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled that when I stood up."

I looked at Sora with a smile on my face. "It's okay. It's not your fault." I turn my head to where I'm looking over at the giant steps. "Now I know what I wanted from darkness."

Sora's eyes widened at the mention of her wanting something from darkness. "And what's that?" he asked, face wet with tears.

I looked back at Sora, the smile still on my face. "Friendship. I wanted it to be my friend. That's why I kept letting darkness in. I wanted to be its friend."

Sora stares at my wound, which was letting out too much blood. "I could cure you." he said, willing to attempt to try his best.

"No, Sora. You can't cure death." I said with my final breath. I then went limp in Sora's arms.

After setting me down nicely, he turns to Natsu. "Let's go save your friends." he said, already heading towards the steps.

"What about…" began Natsu but stopped when he saw Sora shake his head. They both headed up to the Grand Hall.

 **xxx**

Gray stood in front of the heart-shaped portal in the Grand Hall as Natsu and Sora ran up to him.

"Gray!" Natsu called him, which seemed to get his attention as he turned to face his friend.

"Natsu…" Gray said as he was swallowed by darkness, disappearing into the depths of the blackening portal like entrance.

"Where did he go?" asked Natsu, proving he didn't see where Gray went. He turned his head left to right as if searching for him.

Sora pointed to the giant heart-shaped entrance in front of them. "They went in there." he replied.

Natsu walks toward it and tries to look at what's inside. "I can't see a thing with all this dark stuff floating around." he said frustratingly.

Sora walks past him and through the entrance into the Dark Depths. There he saw Erza, Happy, Lucy, and Gray. They all stood happily right next to each other. He then noticed the keyhole and walked towards it as Natsu finally came through the entrance. He saw his friends and happily ran towards them.

"Happy, Erza, Gray, and Lucy! I've finally found you guys!" he said excitedly. None of them looked at him or even said anything back. "Guys? What's wrong? Why can't you hear me?" he asked.

Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand and he held it out in front of the keyhole. A beam of light emitted itself from the blade and a locking sound could be heard as the keyhole was closed.

Natsu's friends disappeared right in front of him and he didn't know why until he heard familiar voices outside. He ran out to find his friends looking right at him.

"Natsu!" said Happy excitedly as he flew towards his friend and gave him a big hug.

"Happy! I'm glad to see you too." Natsu said with a smile.

Everyone was happy to see each other again that they didn't notice the castle slowly start to disappear. They found themselves back in Fiore on one of its highest mountains with Sora and Sarah.

Sarah was still dead and Sora was knelt down right next to her. Natsu and the others came over to him.

"At least she survived for so long, right?" asked Natsu.

Sora just nods his head then looks down and sadly cried. They all stood silently in respect for the dead until Natsu just thought of something.

"Wait a minute! Sarah's not dead!" he exclaimed proudly.

They all looked at him, confused looks on their faces.

"We're always in her heart, right? So, she'll always be in our hearts forever." said Natsu.

Sora stood up and patted Natsu on the shoulder. "Nice saying, Natsu. She will be forever in our hearts no matter what." he said with a smile.

With that they parted ways and every now and then they thought of her to keep the memory alive.

 **The End of Part 3 and the story**


End file.
